


Finally Out

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Angel Castiel, Azazel - Freeform, Baby, Baby Shower, Beatles - Freeform, Castiel Singing, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Family, Fear, Fluff, Gentle Castiel, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sam, Happy Winchesters, Hey Jude, M/M, Marriage, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, POV Dean Winchester, Peace, Protective Dean Winchester, Singing, True Love, Weddings, Winchester Children - Freeform, Winchester Happy Ending, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has finally gotten away from the family business but he wakes up one day he middle of the night to find his bed empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was two in the morning when Dean woke up suddenly. At first he was unsure as to why he had woken up. He rolled over and felt for his lover but only found the cold empty spot where he usually slept.  
Dean immediately sat up, now fully awake. Why was the bed empty? He reached for the handgun he still kept under his pillow. The man got out of bed his senses heightened in fear.  
He crept out of their bedroom and down the narrow hallway. As he passed each open doorway he would glance in and swivel quickly into the room ready to fire if something were to charge at him.  
Suddenly, he heard a soft voice two doors down from him. The voice sounded like it was coming from...... NO!  
Dean's heart was racing as he ran to the room. He paused for a second praying he was wrong. This couldn't happen to him. Not again.  
He heard the voice clearer now it was... singing... The lyrics now began to flow into to his ears.  
"Hey Jude, don't be afraid.....  
You were made to go out and get her..."  
Dean felt tears coming into his eyes. He recognized the voice now. He wasn't sure why he hadn't recognized it before. Dean knew that voice anywhere. It must have been because he was just tired.  
He stuck the gun into the back of his pajama pants as he continued to listen to the sweet voice singing softly from inside the room.  
"The minute you let her under your skin...  
Then you begin to make it better..."  
The man closed his eyes and flashed back to when his mother would sing this to him as a lullaby. He smiled softly, tears still dripping slowly from the corner of his eyes. He could picture her beautiful face and hear her amazing voice as she sung to him.  
Now he mouthed along to the words. The song so familiar but this time sung by different voice that was equally as beautiful.  
"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain..... Don't carry the world upon your shoulders...."  
Dean moved away from the wall and peered into the room the voice was emanating from.  
"For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool.... By making his world a little colder..."  
The man smiled softly when he saw two of the people he loved most inside the room.  
Standing near the window of the light pink nursery Dean saw Castiel, his perfect angel. His jet black wings were extended carefully. They glimmered with a faint glowing light, making the room just a little bit brighter.  
The angel was oblivious to the man standing behind him watching with pride. He was still singing softly.  
Moonlight shone down ever so softly on to the angel as he stood by the little window. Tucked gently into his arms Castiel was carefully rocking their sleeping little bundle of joy.  
He was holding their daughter. Mary Johanna Winchester.  
Four months ago the loving couple had decided to adopt her from an orphanage in Lawrence, Kansas.  
Tomorrow she'll be exactly six months old. This was the reason Dean had been so scared. He was still worried that little Mary would have the same fate as Sam. The man had worked himself up over nothing.  
Carefully, Dean padded silently across the floor and wrapped his arms around Castiel and Mary Johanna.  
The angel looked startled at first but smiled gently when he saw his beloved.  
He stopped singing long enough lean over and kiss his lover softly on the lips.  
When they broke apart Castiel started singing again.  
"Hey Jude, don't let me down...  
She has found you, now go and get her...."  
Dean looked down at his daughter lovingly. She was more gorgeous than words could describe. Her skin was perfect, soft, and pale. Her eyes were a deep green similar to Dean's. She had soft, curly, jet black hair only a shade darker then the Castiel's.  
"Remember to let her into your heart...  
Then you can start to make it better..." Castiel sung softly.  
Mary Johanna had immediately captured their hearts. Dean had said she was a little fighter. A perfect addition for the Winchester family. They had decided to name her after two of the bravest, most badass women they had ever known, Mary Winchester and Johanna Harvelle.  
However, unlike the rest of their family Mary Johanna would not be raised into the family business.  
Sam, Dean and Castiel had gotten away from it all over three years ago. Dean was so damn glad for that. He didn't miss it at all.  
He didn't miss the other angel dicks trying to use him, nor Crowley, the king of hell always trying to bend the rules. He didn't miss getting beat up by demons and ghost, nor vampires, werewolves or shifters. He didn't miss any of the nightmares they faced every other day of their life. Always leaving them wondering if they were going to live to see another day. Wondering who was going to die this time, who else they were going to lose. Dean had no wish of going back. He was truly happy now.  
"So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with...."  
Now he had his own little family, living in an actual house. Sam did too. He had found a pretty little thing and they got married soon after they all quit hunting. Now they had a two year old son named Bobby John, and another one on the way. The boys were both carrying on the Winchester legacy. Imagine how Mary, John, and Bobby would react to this.  
Mary would be thrilled. John and Bobby would be proud. Bobby would be especially glad that they got out of the life.  
Dean thought of the joyful look on Jo's face when she met Dean and Castiel’s daughter. He envisioned the clap on the back from Ellen as she offered celebratory drinks for everyone. Pictured Kevin, as he pretended to be annoyed by Mary Johanna, but secretly loved playing little games with her when they were alone.  
"And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do...."  
After all the pain and all the loss, the Winchesters had finally saved the world for good. They saved it with Dean's angel by their side, with their family and friends, though they lost most of them along the way. Earth saved and now the Winchesters were finally free. They had been released from their crushing burden.  
"The movement you need is on your shoulders..."  
The world wasn't trying to be blown to shit by angels or demons. Everyone was somehow at peace for once in a lifetime.  
Dean started to sing along softly as Castiel went into the very last verse of the song.  
"Hey Jude, don't make it bad....  
Take a sad song and make it better....  
Remember to let her into your heart....  
Then you can start to make it  
Better better better better better better..."  
All was finally well with the world and the Winchesters were living peacefully alongside it, not fighting against it. They were able to live as happy normal families for once in their lifetime.  
~The End~


	2. The Apple Pie Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continuation chapter was a request from @SavannahRuggles on Wattpad :)
> 
> Enjoy!! ^-^

The cool warming light flowed through the shaded window and fell onto Dean's face. He woke with a small smile as he turned his head to glance over at the angel he loved, curled up snuggly into his side.

Dean felt the comforting warmth against his body, reminding him every day that their days of hunting were a thing of the past.

Carefully, Dean untangled himself from the angel’s gentle embrace and climbed from the bed. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Cas forever, they had things to do and a baby to watch after. Dean bent over slowly and planted a soft kiss onto the angel’s curly black locks. In response Cas merely shifted slightly as a tiny smile passed over his sleeping lips.

Dean would let his angel sleep for now. They had a big day today, but Cas had stayed up late with Mary Johanna and he needed his rest.

Using the skills he had acquired from a life of hunting, Dean padded silently from the room and closed the door behind him.

He passed by the rooms with care and thinking back to when him and Cas had built this house together. Dean had learned some woodworking skills when he was younger, and working on the impala had given him a good idea on how he had to wire up the house. Cas had been slightly helpful but Dean had basically hovered over him most of the time so he wouldn't make any fatal building flaws.

Dean laughed softly to himself as he remembers the first night they moved in. All they had was a bed and a fridge full of food. They had gotten right to work with tarnishing the house and marking it as their own. That night had been one of the wildest and bendiest nights of his life. (It was even better and bendier than his first time with Lisa Braden!)

The cool carpet scratched gently against Dean's feet as he made his way to the door of his daughter’s room. She was only half a year old but Mary Johanna easily made Dean the happiest and proudest man in the world.

He pushed the door open carefully and peered inside to see the little girl looking at towards the door from the crib, her piercing green eyes watching him closely.

Dean swore that she had acquired the same squinty look that Castiel often had when he was confused or trying to figure out if someone was lying.

Mary Johanna, like Cas, often seemed to be looking into the soul of anyone she was near. Dean often thought it was slightly unnerving how just how many of their traits that Mary Johanna possessed. She really was a true Winchester.

Dean approached the spot where she was laying in the crib and picked her up. She cooed in happiness and reached for the necklace around Dean's neck. Dean beamed down at her and he swaddled her in his arms. The Samulet curled tightly in her tiny fist.

Sam had found the necklace about a month after they had quit hunting. He said it had been stowed away in some forgotten jacket pocket. Sam had brought the necklace over to Dean and said that it was his if he still wanted it.

Dean had immediately taken the familiar pendant from his brother and put it back around his neck. The necklace was a symbol of all their struggles. A symbol of all the loss and pain they had endured. But most of all, it was a symbol of the profound love between the two brothers. They had had their ups and downs through the years but they had never abandoned each other.

Mary Johanna tugged a little harder on the necklace and tried to put the metal charm in her tiny mouth.

"Woah, uh uh baby girl, let’s go get you some real food, that's not edible." Dean said with a small chuckle as he carefully pulled the necklace from her grip.

Her eyes grew wide as if she had been offended by the action. However, she didn’t cry. That was one thing that she almost never did. It was strange to Dean, but Cas had assured him many times that she was okay and that some babies just don't cry.

Instead of crying, her fingers wiggled gently as she grasped at the air, just trying to reclaim the necklace so she could put her baby spit all over it.

"Calm down there princess." Dean breathed as he began to walk from the room, stroking her darks curls lightly. "I know you're excited to see Sammy and Bobby John today too but we have a lot to do first."

Cas had told Sam that they would throw a baby show for them to celebrate the new baby. So they had to get everything all set up before noon. It would be a lot easier if Cas was up, but Dean knew that the angel needed his sleep. There was a lot that the needed to accomplish within the next few hours, but Dean could manage on his own for just a little bit.

Dean beamed at the idea of seeing his little brother today. Granted he only lived three houses down, Dean still loved it when they hung out together. It kinda reminded him of old times.

Ever since they had all settled down Dean and Sam had been able to take a step back from each other. They were no long around each other 24/7 (Even though the still saw each other practically every day) 

It was strange at first and Dean didn’t want to let his little brother leave. At this point, him and Cas hadn’t gotten together yet, so Dean was afraid of being left alone and accidentally falling back into the family business. The two of them had been together forever and Dean couldn’t imagine living without him again. 

However, Dean’s whole mindset changed the day that he had watched Sammy, all dressed up, standing under a bright, flower covered altar. There had been a look of love and devotion on his face that Dean had only ever seen one time before. The last time he had seen that look on his little brothers face was that one day he had met his old girlfriend Jessica at Stanford, right before Dean had fucked their lives all by pulling him away to go on a goose chase to find dad. 

Dean envisioned that look he had seen on Sam’s wedding day and he remembered the tears that had been in his brothers eyes as he followed the long flowing dress dawned by his pretty little woman, Genevieve. Sam had barely made it through their vows before the tears began to flow freely down his face. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Sam that happy. The rest of the night had seemed almost like a fairytale for them. Since Sam had made Dean the best man, he had tried to give his brother one hell of a speech, that he now probably couldn’t remember now if he tried. All he knew was that it was awesome.

However, Dean did remember was the warm feeling that washed over him as he watched his giant six foot something brother slow dancing with his new wife, who was just a couple inches over five foot. The high difference almost seemed comical.

Later on in the night, hidden between Genevieve’s many family members, Dean had caught the two of them exchanging deep intimate kisses as they stared lovingly into each other eyes. It was at that very moment that the ex-hunter knew it was time to let Sammy go. Deep down he always knew that there had to be a time where Sam would leave his nest for good. Dean remembered quickly grabbed some alcohol and drank to the bitter sweet feeling rushing through him.

Chuck, or God, or whoever was out there must have been watching him that night, because not long after he tried to drink the feeling away, Castiel had approached him and asked him to dance. It was then that all of Dean’s feelings for the angel had come rushing forward. He had spilled his heart out to the angel in a dark corner of the dance floor. Dean knew he must have been babbling like an idiot because the angel had simply shut him up by gently but firmly pressing his lips against Dean’s. That had been the spark that lit up their relationship. All the feeling they had been hiding over the years were all laid out on the table for everyone to see. About a year later the two of them had a mini ceremony with Sam and Genevieve that acted as their official, unofficial wedding between them. Neither Dean nor Cas wanted to make a big deal out of the celebration for them, it was the one of the best nights of their lives.

The ex-hunter pulled himself from his memories and looked back down at the precious angel in his arms with the curly black locks and brilliant green eyes. She was looking up at him with curiosity, the necklace long forgotten about.

Dean shivered slightly as his feet came in contact with the cold linoleum of the kitchen floor. He placed his baby girl in her tiny pink high chair and quickly fetched her a small jar of baby food.

He poured the nasty looking mush into a bowl and placed it down in front of her. “There you go pumpkin.” Dean cooed softly as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head. She had been learning to eat on her own and Dean hoped that she would do the same today. If not, Dean would have to do the little airplane thing that she always loved so much.

Dean turned and pulled out some left over pancakes from the fridge that he had cooked for last night’s dinner. He put the food in the microwave just as he heard the soft clattering of plastic behind him. Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw that Mary Johanna had promptly turned over her bowl and was looking at Dean with a look that could only be described as disgust.

“Aw come on MJ, it can’t be that bad.” Dean said as he walked back over to her. He picked up the bowl and saw the mess of nasty greenish food underneath. Reluctantly, he ran his finger through the goop and slowly brought it to his lips. It smelled disgusting but he was Dean Winchester and food was food. He popped his finger into his mouth and almost puked on the spot. The baby food had to be one of the worst things he had ever tasted, and he had tasted a lot of gross in his day.

“Son of a Bitch…” Dean coughed as he quickly poured himself a cup of black coffee and tried to drink away the taste of death in his mouth.

After the man had drained his cup he pursed his lips and looked down at the little girl who was giggling softly now. “Fine you win… that was ass… tasted like ass…”

The microwave beeped behind him and Dean scrambled to pull open the door before the loud obnoxious noise woke up the angel sleeping in the other room.

A soft perfect bubbling laugh was resonating from Mary Johanna’s mouth as Dean fumbled around like a maniac.

Dean pulled the food from the microwave and placed it into the table. He looked over at his daughter while smiling as he said, “Shut up.”

The little girl just chewed on her fingers and continued to laugh as she started to eye the food. 

Dean pulled a pancake from the container and tore a piece off and handed it to Mary Johanna. As he watched her chew on the food Dean began to eat too. They continued on eating for a couple of minutes before Dean got an idea. He stood up and retrieved a can of whipped cream from refrigerator. He tilted the can and sprayed a mouthful of the sweet cream into his mouth. Then he walked over to Mary Johanna and said, “Don’t tell Cassie about this okay?” There was a smile playing at the ex-hunters lips as he squirted a tiny glob onto the little girl’s nose.

She sat there frozen, eyes wide in horror as she crossed her eyes to look at the stuff on her nose. She looked utterly terrified.

“Look, you eat it.” Dean said with a laugh as he swiped the whipped cream from her nose and put his finger against her lips. Her mouth instantly latched onto his finger and she sucked on his finger and giggled in pleasure as she tried to clean his finger.

After a few seconds she opened her mouth and clapped her hands together, looking expectantly for more. Her bubbly laughter was so infectious that Dean couldn’t help but laughing along with her.

He lifted the can again and gave her a generous amount of whipped cream. Dean chuckled and wiped away the extra that had dribbled down her chin.

“Dean? What are you doing?” Came a voice from behind him.

“Oh Fuck- I mean crap.” Dean said in surprise as he turned around and nearly dropped the can. “I’m giving her some breakfast…”

“Because whipped cream and pancakes is just the best thing for a six month old.” Cas said with a deep sleepy laugh.

“She seems to like it!” Dean said as he tried to defend himself.

“Of course she likes it Dean, she has your appetite.”

“Well, her baby food tasted like shit… so I improvised.”

“How would you know it tasted bad?” Cas asked as a smile played across his lips.

Dean flushed red and said, “Uh… I don’t know… I just guessed.”

“You are ridiculous Dean.” Cas said with a laugh. He knew exactly what his idiot of a husband had done.

Dean smirked and looked down at the ground before setting down the can and standing up. He walked over to the angel and pulled him close. Dean planted his lips softly on Castiel’s lips and said, “I love you Cas.” between a series of kisses.

“I love you to Dean.” The angel whispered back in a ragged breathless tone as he wove his fingers into the ex-hunters hair. Dean smirked and slid his hands down the angel’s body and began massaging his ass carefully. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth but he broke away from the kiss and shakily said, “Dean, not now. Mary Johanna is here we have things to do!”

Dean groaned in disappointment, but he knew Cas was right. He gave the angel one more kiss before breaking away and going over to pick up the food that he left out.

“I’ll get the house all prettied up and you can do your stuff in the kitchen.” Cas said with a smile. Dean seemed to have a magical touch when it came to cooking. Both Cas and Mary Johanna loved his food. He was convinced that they would starve without his excellent cooking.

Dean winked at Cas and moved to pick up their daughter. “I’m gonna let you play for a little bit while me and Cas get things ready okay MJ?” Dean said as he tickled the girl underneath her chin. The girls squirmed and giggled as she tried to break away from fingers.

Cas beamed at Dean. He loved seeing this sweet gentle side of his lover after all the years of hardship that they faced over the years. The angel had always hoped that this side of him would one day be revealed.

Dean moved over and set Mary Johanna in her roomy toy filled playpen that typically traveled around the house. Cas smiled again and he watched them both for a second before he left the kitchen to go and make the house look nice. They only had a few hours until Sam, Genevieve, and a few of their closer friends arrived.

Dean began cooking like a maniac and he turned on their small radio to a simple classic rock station. He sang along softly and kept an eye on the little girl in the playpen nearby.

Just before noon they had both finished up.

Dean had laid the table with an array of food ranging anywhere from sandwiches, to hamburgers and hotdogs, to pie. He had even fixed up a fancy salad for Sam. Cas had thrown streamers and balloons around the house and backyard in an elegant, beautiful blue and green pattern.

The hunter walked over and picked up Mary Johanna before strolling over to Cas and saying, “You did an amazing job babe.” He grinned broadly and pulled the angel in for a sugar filled kiss.

As they kissed MJ reached down and began tugging at the blue tie around the angel’s neck. Even after all these years, Cas still wore the same trench coat and tie. (Not that Dean was complaining or anything)

Cas chuckled and took the little girl gingerly from his partners arms and kissed her soft forehead. Dean watched as she lifted Castiel’s tie and promptly put it into her mouth and began chewing on it.

“See Dean, she likes putting anything that might be edible in her mouth. Just like you.” Cas said in a mock scolding tone.

“Well that must be why I like putting you in my mouth then. You’re absolutely delectable Cas.” Dean said with a wink.

The angel flushed red and was about to make some snarky response, but the doorbell chimed loudly letting them know that their first guests had finally arrived.

Dean slapped the angel’s ass lightly and winked at him again before jogging to get the door.

Dean pulled open the door and his face instantly lit up as he saw the giant six foot frame of his puppy dog eyed brother standing before him. He had his son gripped loosely in his arms and a very pregnant wife standing beside him with an equally as bright smile on her face.

“Heya Sammy.” Dean said as he pulled his brother into tight loving embrace.

“Hey Dean.” Sam breathed with a happy sigh.

“Unca Dean. Unca Dean.” Came the child like voice of Bobby John as he pulled on Dean’s hair.

Dean released his brother and looked at the little boy in his brothers arms. He had dark hair like his mother’s and eyes that were a spitting image of Sam’s. Dean beamed at him and pulled the little boy’s fingers out of his hair. “Now why are you pulling my hair when Sam’s luscious locks are far more fun to pull?” Dean said with a sly smirk at his brother.

“Aw come on Dean.” Sam said with only a slightly irritated looked look on his face.

Dean stuck his tongue out at his brother and turned to Genevieve.

“Genevieve, it’s great to see you. I’m sure you want to come in and sit down.” Dean said as he realized that she probably didn’t want to be standing up for very long.

“I know it’s been forever hasn’t it Dean?” Genevieve said in a mocking sarcastic voice. She smiled as she added, “Yesterday feels like it was so far away doesn’t it?”

Dean smirked and stepped to the side to allow the three to come into the house.

“Cas should be in the living room now with little MJ. Her and Bobby John can play in there together.” Dean said as he began to walk to where he though the angel was.

“Hello Sam, Genevieve, it’s great to see you.” Cas said as they entered the same room.

“Right back at ya Cas.” Sam said as he walked over and pulled the angel into an awkward hug. It didn’t matter how long those two knew it each other, things would always be strange between them. It never failed to make Dean laugh.

Together they talked as more and more guests arrive with kind smiles, warm reunions, and baby shower gifts for Genevieve and Sam.

Little children were sprinting around the house, while Bobby John and Mary Johanna were both giggling and playing at Dean’s feet as he sat on the sofa beside Cas and talked with everyone in the room.

Soon the house was completely full of happy smiling faces and laughter all around. Mary Johanna eventually began to fade into sleep as she leaned against Dean’s leg tiredly. Dean carefully bent over and picked her up and pulled her onto his lap. Dean rocked her gently in his arms as he leaned back into Castiel’s side and hummed a soft tune. Castiel was continuing the merry conversations and Dean watched his pride and joy fall into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

“Have you come up with a name for your little rugrat yet?” Dean asked Genevieve as Mary Johanna sighed quietly in his arms.

Dean looked up at her and watched as a smile spread across the tiny woman’s face. She leaned into her husband’s side and Sam looked down into Genevieve’s chocolate eyes.

“You wanna tell’em Gen?” Sam asked with a chuckle.

“You tell him honey. He’ll like that.” Genevieve said as she blushed and buried her face into Sam’s side.

Dean scooted marginally closer to Cas as Sam looked up at the two of them.

“Well, thanks to Cas ruining the surprise a few months ago, we were able to find the perfect name.” Sam said with a chuckle.

The angel had accidentally announced that Sam and Genevieve would be having another son using his angelic mojo. Little did he know that the two of them had wanted a surprise baby. They still hadn’t let Cas live that one down.

Castiel’s eyes were now looking at a spot on the floor as they all laughed at the angel.

“It’s okay Castiel.” Genevieve said kindly. “It’s actually better that it happened that way. Now we can plan ahead better.”

The angel looked up and gave her a guilty smile as she gave him a warm smile back.

For about the billionth time in the past three years, Dean couldn’t help but grin at the best woman in the world. She was absolutely perfect for Sam. Genevieve kept his brother in line and made sure that he didn’t do anything too stupid while Dean was away. The best part about it all was that she made Sam truly happy. Dean wanted nothing more than to see those bright smiles on his brother’s face for the rest of his life.

“His first name is going to be Keven and his middle name will be Charlie.” Sam said with a sad smile.

Dean took in a deep shaky breath as tears threatened to prick at the corners of his green eyes. To steady himself Dean looked down at the little girl in his arms for a second before looking back up into his brother’s face.

“That’s perfect Sammy. Absolutely perfect.”

Sam smiled back at his brother and the people around them seemed to fade away. Together, they remembered the black hair boy who wanted nothing more to live a normal life and become the first Asian-American President of the United States. They thought of the terrible fate the prophet had been handed but most of all, they thought of the bravery and love that they boy had radiated. Though he wasn’t related by blood, felt more like family than they ever realized. Together, the brothers though of their wonderful friend Charlie, who still hadn’t returned from OZ even after all these years. They could only hope that she was happy and safe there, living the life of a hero that she had always wanted. They still hoped that one day she would return back to them and see the wonderful life that they had built. Hopefully, they could convince her to settle down with them and move in nearby so they could continue to rebuild what was left of their small broken little family.

Dean looked around at all the loving, caring people that surrounded them. They didn’t have the same bonds with these people as they had with Bobby, Jo, Ellen, or Keven but these people helped them feel normal for the first time in their lives. With the exception of Genevieve, these people didn’t know anything of their past life or all the good and bad they had done, they simply accepted the Winchester brothers and Cas without asking to many questions. They had helped them all move on in more ways than anyone could possibly imagine. Cas and the Winchester brothers now had their own families and were all out of harm’s way. It was as if a calming peace had settled upon Dean’s shoulders as he sighed and looked back down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He looked up and saw the dark bobbing head of Bobby John running about the room looking for things to stick in his mouth. Sam and Genevieve were snuggled up together on the sofa more in love with each other now then they had been on their wedding day, if that was even possible. Everything was just perfect.

The ex-hunter’s eyes connected with his brother again and he knew that the same thoughts were passing his head. Neither of them could believe it. Never in a million years did they ever see themselves as husbands or fathers. They had given up on the thought years ago, but look at them now.

They had done it.

 

They had done the impossible. They had gone two from lost and abandon children thrown into a chaotic world, to two broken young adults fighting an endless torrent of impossible battles, to two fathers and husbands with amazing families and perfect children. Now, after thirty plus years they were finally getting their happy endings. The three of them, Cas, Sam, and Dean, had all worked their asses of their entire lives and now it was finally their time to retire and live at peace for once in their lifetimes.


End file.
